


Sunset's Haze

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Humor, Investigations, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Mysterious, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a toujours une année ou plusieurs dans notre vie, qui nous marquent plus que les autres. Qui peuvent même nous poursuivre jusqu'à notre tombe. Qui a dit que les années scolaires étaient les plus calmes ? Cette personne devait être bien idiote. Il se passe tellement de choses qu'on en perd la tête souvent. Littéralement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ici !
> 
> Voici une petite School fic ! A la base, ça devait être un simple slice of life, mais avec le temps, du recul, beaucoup de réflexions et quelques épisodes des Experts, d'Esprits Criminels et de vidéos de Yandere Simulator, je me suis dit que... Haha. J'allais changer tout cela ! Donc au lieu d'être remplies de petites fleurs, cette fiction sera beaucoup plus sérieuse et noire !
> 
> Comme je l'ai fait sur Fanfiction.net, je préfère vous prévenir : il y a une forte présence d'OCs du fait que certains de mes amis ont bien voulu participer à la conception de cette fiction. De plus, les cinq premiers chapitres sont des chapitres de présentations, donc ils sont un peu -beaucoup- laborieux. Mais courage ! Courage !
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture !

~Prologue~

* * *

 

 

 

        Sept heures. Des réveils sonnaient, d’autres étaient éteints depuis plus longtemps. C’était la rentrée générale aujourd’hui, et tout le monde se devait d’être à l’heure. C’était, d’ailleurs, probablement le seul jour dans l’année durant lequel tout le monde était véritablement à l’heure. Enfin, il y a toujours des exceptions… A pieds, en vélos, en rollers, en skate, en voiture, en bus ou en train, tous les élèves se pressaient vers le complexe scolaire Grand-Line Académie. Il y avait une marée humaine d’élèves qui se massaient vers les tableaux d’affichages pour savoir dans quelle classe ils allaient se trouver et surtout : avec qui.

Devant un tableau un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, ondulés et le visage parsemés de tâches de rousseurs eut un sourire si large qu’il en effraya presque ceux près de lui. Se retournant vivement, il saisit avec joie le bras de son ami qui était juste derrière lui.

 

« Sabo ! Sabo on est ensemble ! Sabo !

-Ah ?! C’est vrai !?

-Ouais ! Haruta ! On est ensemble ! »

 

L’autre amie d’Ace leva un pouce victorieux vers lui avant de se faire emporter par une vague d’élèves. Ace et Sabo hurlèrent de rire à cette vision avant de se diriger vers leur petit frère qui décidément, n’avait aucune envie de regarder le tableau. Il cherchait surtout à fuir son grand-père qui pour le coup était venu. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que l’année dernière…

 

« …T’as pas regardé ta classe et tu t’es perdu espèce d’idiot ! LUFFY REVENEZ ICI SUR-LE-CHAMP ! »

 

Luffy esquiva un coup de poing ; les gestes de son grand-père étaient entravés, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, il ne pouvait pas risquer de frapper d’autres élèves. Ça arrangeait bien son petit-fils qui courut rejoindre un de ses amis en l’apercevant. Ensemble, ils allèrent à la rencontre d’Ace et Sabo.

 

« Ace ! Sabo ! sourit Luffy en avançant vers eux un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Luffy, Usopp, salua Ace dans un sourire.

-Tu as pu échapper à grand-père Luffy ? Je suis impressionné, c’est bien la première fois !

-Que j’échappe à papy ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune en penchant la tête.

-Non que je suis impressionné, corrigea Sabo en tapant dans la main d’Ace qui riait.

-Eeeh ! C’est méchant ! »

 

Ils rirent un peu, même Usopp se moqua gentiment de Luffy. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Tony. Enfin, Tony, tout le monde l’appelait Chopper, ça le rendait carrément plus adorable. Il était lui aussi dans la classe d’Ussop et Luffy, il les connaissait depuis la sixième, ce qui remontait à trois ans maintenant. Il était très gentil, facile à vivre, un peu peureux, mais très intelligent. En même temps, il est canadien ! Ace et Luffy avait des origines espagnoles pour l’un et brésiliennes pour l’autre. En se rencontrant, ils avaient fait l’effort d’apprendre la langue de l’autre couramment (pour pouvoir insulter et parler sur les autres librement). Quand Luffy rencontra Ace, ce dernier parlait déjà l’anglais couramment aussi. Sabo est d’origine anglaise, du coup le petit trio était trilingue. Enfin bref…

Sabo leva le nez, puis fit signe à Luffy d’y aller, la rentrée des collégiens se passait à l’autre bout de la cour il faillait que les jeunes gens se pressent. Quant aux lycéens, ils avaient juste à monter dans leur salle de classe. Alors qu’ils se tournaient pour rejoindre le bâtiment, il y eut un petit mouvement de foule.

 

* * *

 

 

Aujourd’hui serait le seul jour de l’année où il serait en avance : Eustass Kid, aussi appelé Eustass ‘’Captain ‘’ Kid était dans la place. Il portait l’uniforme scolaire, sauf que sa veste était sur ses épaules et détachée, en plus d’être bariolées de pin’s et de broderies certainement pas artistiques. De quoi faire hurler le proviseur d’ailleurs, s’il l’attrapait comme ça. Il arrangea son bandeau sur son front, qui retenait toutes ses mèches rousses et rebelles. Il était suivit de son meilleur ami Killer qui marchait à sa droite, de Heat et Wire juste derrière. Ces quatre-là étaient dans la même classe depuis la petite section de maternelle : inséparables. A la gauche de Kid, se trouvait une jeune femme, de taille moyenne, noire, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux en batailles. L’uniforme scolaire était pile-poil à sa taille, encore un peu et la jupe était trop courte. Elle marchait lentement près de lui et dégagea le passage jusqu’aux tableaux.

 

« Alors Rae ? T’es dans quelle classe ? demanda Killer en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. »

 

         La jeune femme poussa une sorte de petit gémissement en guise de réponse, puis pointa une liste du doigt. Elle était plus jeune que Kid, Wire, Killer et Heat, donc forcément, pas dans leur classe. Rae faisait sa première rentrée au Lycée, aussi, Kid avait bien insisté pour la suivre jusqu’à sa classe pour s’assurer d’avec qui elle était. Enfin « Kid avait insisté », c’est plutôt Killer qui lui avait mis la pression. Une fois qu’ils surent avec qui ils étaient, ils s’éloignèrent vers la salle de leur amie, il était environ 7h45.

 

 

« On est arrivé. »

 

         Keisuke descendit de son vélo et le parqua avec d’autres, il se tourna ensuite vers Hinako son amie, qui s’était accrochée à son vélo pour aller plus vite, elle détacha ses rollers et les rangea dans un autre sac avec ses protections et son casque. Keisuke la regarda faire, avant de regarder sa montre, puis il prit le poignet de son amie blonde avant d’avancer vers les tableaux.

 

« Ah merde… »

 

         Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Kid devant et dû attendre quelques minutes qu’il s’en aille. Hinako regarda Keisuke avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves qui continuaient à arriver et à se masser derrière Kid. Quand ce dernier quitta, ils s’attroupèrent autour des tableaux. Keisuke joua des épaules et pu voir où il était, ainsi que Hinako. Une fois qu’il put enfin déterminer dans quelle classe ils étaient, il accompagna son amie en face de la sienne et s’assura bien de qui y était pour qu’elle puisse se faire des amis. Hinako entrait en seconde, Keisuke en terminal. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et depuis, leur amitié était restée intacte.

 

« On mange ensemble ce midi ? demanda Hinako en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrai te chercher. Je te laisse, je vais chercher ma classe, dit Keisuke.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, à plus tard !

\- ‘plus. »

 

Elle lui embrassa le front, puis laissa l’adolescent aux cheveux blancs partir en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches en regardant l’heure.

 

* * *

 

 

Rilver arriva devant son établissement en regardant son téléphone, il leva les yeux en voyant une jeune femme rousse, les cheveux coupés courts et en bataille devant la grille ayant l’air un peu perdue.

 

« Je peux t’aider ? demanda-t-il. »

 

         Elle se tourna en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Quelques tâches de rousseurs couvraient son visage et ses bras, et ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient d’une étrange malice.

 

« Je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche ici, dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

\- Hn ? Viens, suis-moi je vais te guider, dit le jeune homme en prenant les devants. »

 

Rilver marcha jusqu’au tableau puis se tourna vers la nouvelle.

 

« Ton nom ?

\- Laisse, je vais chercher, sourit-elle.

\- Huh… »

 

Rilver la regarda faire et vit qu’ils étaient dans la même classe. Elle s’appelle Nelle. Nelle Vilianius, tous deux en classe de terminale. Nelle se redressa et lui sourit, le jeune homme la fixa, haussa les sourcils et souffla : « On est dans la même classe. » Sa camarade lui sourit et haussa les sourcils.

 

« Tu connais les lieux ?

\- Je te suis.»

 

Rilver la regarda de haut en bas deux fois avant de prendre le chemin de leur salle de classe. Cette année allait être très intéressante.

 

* * *

 

Bonney grommela un peu en se pressant vers les grilles, elle s’était réveillée en retard et n’avait pas fini son petit-déjeuner, forcée de manger en marchant, tout ce qu’elle détestait. Quelques mètres devant elle, elle aperçut d’autres élèves et soupira soulagée, ralentissant progressivement le pas pour ne pas s’étouffer en terminant sa troisième tartine. Elle tilta en voyant une ou deux silhouette qu’elle semblait reconnaître. Ah oui ! Trafalgar Law et ce type qui courrait après toutes les personnes qu’il voyait bouger… Volt ! C’est ça ! Mais elle préféra s’attarder sur Law, il avait vraiment la démarche de quelqu’un qui n’avait aucune envie d’aller en cours, mais qui en même temps semblait crever d’envie d’y être. De ce qu’elle avait entendu, le pauvre avait perdu ses parents et sa petite-sœur il y a deux ans dans un incendie criminel. Il ne parlait plus autant qu’avant depuis, sauf à quelques élus et encore.

Bonney n’avait jamais vraiment parlé à Law. Pas qu’elle ne s’intéresse pas à lui, elle n’en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. L’adolescente passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses, se demandant si son cousin, Kid, ferait encore n’importe quoi cette année, à ce rythme-là, elle n’était même pas sûre qu’il ait un quelconque diplôme un jour ! Bah…

 

« Law ! Tu vas bien ? »

 

         La fille aux cheveux roses leva le nez en voyant une brune aux cheveux bouclés s’approcher du concerné qui ne fit qu’hocher la tête en la voyant. Elle marcha près de lui, faisant presque toute la conversation, elle semblait quand même beaucoup se soucier de Law, cela fit sourire Bonney qui finissait son croissant.

         Près d’elle, passa comme un coup de vent une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui se retourna en hurlant.

 

« Grouille-toi Zoro ! Je veux voir ma classe !

\- BEN ATTENDS ON N’EST PAS ENCORE EN RETARD ! T’ABUSES KOTOMI ! »

 

Ah ! Roronoa et une fille qu’elle ne connaissait pas, décidément, il y avait pleins de nouvelles têtes dans ce lycée ! Le changement était plutôt sympa !

 

* * *

 

 

Grey marchait doucement en lisant son livre sur la médecine, relevant la tête de temps en temps pour voir où il en était dans sa marche. Il y avait tout une foule d’élèves devant lui, aussi, il considéra qu’il n’était pas en retard. Il reconnut devant lui Sora, qui avait été dans sa classe l’année passée. Une gentille fille, un peu naïve et attachante, mais très gentille. Un peu musclée pour son âge peut-être ? En rangeant son livre dans son sac, il put voir Sanji passer en vélo, une jolie blonde assise derrière lui, lui ceinturant la taille. Cette dernière fit signe à Sora en passant. Ah ! Voilà, Hamako ! C’est son nom ! Pendant qu’Hamako faisait encore signe à Sora, Sanji fit signe à Nami qui s’apprêtait à traverser la route.

La rentrée était un événement assez intéressant quand on la regarde sous un autre angle : après presque trois mois à ne rien faire, on vous jette de nouveau et sans précautions dans le rythme effréné de la scolarité. On vous envoie vous farcir des personnes que vous ne voulez pas forcément voir, vous finissez par être amis avec des personnes que vous détestiez au début, et les amitiés d’avant deviennent les pires rivalités. La rentrée, les nouvelles années scolaires, c’était tout un challenge, vraiment.

Grey sourit, se demandant à quoi cette année et les suivantes ressembleraient.

 

« Oh, il va bientôt falloir rentrer, souffla-t-il en regardant sa montre, accélérant le pas. »


	2. Une journée normale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a tous notre petite routine bien huilée, voilà la sienne.

Chapitre I

Une journée normale

 

* * *

 

 

 

Une journée normale.

Tout dépendait du côté où on se trouvait quand on parlait.

 

         Pour certaines personnes, une journée normale pouvait être une journée sans accros, sans soucis, sans problèmes. Pour d’autres, une journée normale n’était considérée comme telle que quand il y avait le plus d’embrouilles possibles du lever du lit jusqu’au coucher.

         Jusqu’à récemment, pour Monika, une journée normale se résumait à se lever, aller en cours, rentrer chez elle, rendre visite aux enfants à l’orphelinat de la ville, rentrer chez elle pour travailler jusqu’à une heure du matin et aller se coucher. Depuis l’orphelinat, elle avait toujours beaucoup travaillé pour se démarquer des autres. Elle avait inlassablement obtenue les meilleures notes et arrivait sans problèmes dans le top trois des meilleurs élèves de la classe. Maintenant qu’elle était adulte et étudiante en médecine, elle ne relâchait rien. Mais puisqu’elle vivait seule, il fallait bien qu’elle travaille le plus vite possible : elle avait donc postulé en tant que professeure de sciences dans le lycée de sa ville… Et contre toute attente, elle avait été retenue. A présent, ses journées allaient être beaucoup plus intenses, mais bon, elle était prête. Le programme de lycéen en sciences n’était pas trop dur, elle allait s’en sortir.

         Coiffant ses longs cheveux rouges et frisés en un chignon strict, elle se pressa un peu en regardant l’heure. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle soit en retard pour la rentrée, ça craignait. Après avoir mis un peu de maquillage pour mettre ses yeux roses en valeur, elle s’habilla rapidement et sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte, allant prendre le bus.

 

[ _Premier jour ! Courage ma Momoooo ! \o/_ ]

 

Fut le premier message qu’elle reçut de son meilleur ami : Rosinante Donquixote. Ils se connaissaient depuis un an maintenant, et ils s’entendaient à la perfection. Avant même qu’elle ne puisse répondre, elle reçut un autre message :

[ _Bon courage avec tes futurs rats d’élèves ma Momo ! Tu m’enverras ton emploi du temps ? Histoire qu’on puisse voir si on pourra manger ensemble lors de tes pauses déjeuner ! Allez, prie ! Fufufu !_ ]

 Maintenant qu’on venait de vous présenter le petit-frère, voilà le grand-frère ! Donquixote Doflamingo. En y repensant, Momo (Monika)  avait eu un mal fou à retenir son prénom, l’appelant souvent Alejandro pour une raison qui l’échappait, bref. Doflamingo et elle s’étaient rencontrés dans la boutique de jouets appartenant à la compagnie du père des deux frères. Il y avait eu comme un mini coup de foudre pour Doflamingo, qui depuis, ne cessait de flirter avec la jeune femme qui s’en amusait plus qu’autre chose. Elle devait quand même s’avouer qu’elle l’aimait bien, lui et son manteau en plumes de flamant rose, enfin…

Descendant du bus, la jeune femme marcha vers le lycée dans lequel elle allait exercer pendant un an, plus si elle avait de la chance. Monika marcha vite, se dirigeant vers le bureau du proviseur qui l’accueillit avec un grand sourire, ravi de la revoir.

 

« Monsieur Nefertari, salua la jeune femme en lui tendant la main qu’il pris et serra.

\- Mademoiselle Suppai, ah, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous appelle Madame ? Beaucoup de vos collègues peuvent considérer cela sexiste vous savez ? dit-il un peu gêné.   
\- Mademoiselle, Madame, je m’en fiche un peu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.   
\- Bien ! Avez-vous reçu votre emploi du temps ? Vous convient-il ?   
\- Oui, très, merci beaucoup.   
\- Venez, je vous accompagne à votre salle, je vous expliquerai comment procéder ici. »

 

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Le proviseur lui expliqua tout ce qu’il fallait savoir sur les règles de vie, sur certains élèves qui pouvaient être problématiques, sur les réels problèmes qu’ils rencontraient dans l’établissement, histoire qu’elle ne soit pas surprise. Monika hocha la tête à chaque information qui lui semblait importante. Arrivée devant sa salle, il la laissa là en lui souhaita bonne chance avant de tourner les talons.

Monika soupira, inspira puis rentra et observa la salle vide avant d’en faire rapidement le tour et de poser ses affaires sur le bureau. Une grande salle, spacieuse, les tables étaient propres et avaient presque toute un mètre qui les séparait, rangées au millimètre près. Au fond de la salle, des casiers, deux placards, sur les murs des posters, des affiches…Deux des quatre stores des quatre fenêtres étaient baissés, elle n’y toucha pas. Prenant son téléphone, elle envoya un message à Rosinante et Doflamingo sur une conversation groupée.

 

[Je suis arrivée !] Envoya-t-elle.

[Yoooo ! Bravo Momo ! Fais péter une photo !] Pressa Rosinante.

[Bro, la salle est vide…]

[LES RATS NE SONT PAS ENCORE EN COURS ?!] Envoya Doflamingo.

 

         Momo eut un petite rire et prit une photo de sa classe en envoyant un petit smiley qui pleure, suivit de ce message : [ALL ALONE]. Elle ricana un peu, puis attendit que les premiers élèves se massent dans les couloirs. Brusquement, le silence du bâtiment fut légèrement perturbé par le brouhaha à l’extérieur et rapidement, des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Eclats de voix qui se muèrent rapidement en un bourdonnement assez désagréable qui fit grimacer la nouvelle professeure.  Quand elle vit sur son portable qu’il était huit heures, la jeune femme se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant sa classe renter. Elle força un sourire en regardant ses élèves, sentant ses entrailles lui faire comprendre clairement qu’elle était dans un certain état de stress.

         Momo les laissa s’asseoir en les recomptant rapidement, puis alla prendre sa liste à son bureau, la parcourant hâtivement du regard.

 

« C’est bien la première un, c’est ça ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant. »

 

         Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha la tête en souriant doucement, rapidement suivit de d’autres.

 

« M’okay, je vais faire l’appelle alors, hm ? sourit Momo déjà un peu soulagée. »

 

         L’étudiante attendit quand même qu’ils finissent de s’asseoir et de sortir leurs affaires. Elle sourit, prit sa feuille puis posa son stylo sur chaque nom, levant les yeux à chaque fois que la personne répondait.

 

« Baby Riku.

\- Présente.   
\- Basil Hawkins.   
\- Présent.   
\- Bonney Jewelry.   
\- Là !   
\- X… X ?   
\- Diez Drake, geignit le rouquin en levant la main.   
\- Oh… C’est curieux, sourit la professeure.   
\- Oui je hum…   
\- Haha pardon ! Alors euh… »

 

Le temps que la jeune femme se retrouve, elle continua l’appelle plus rapidement.

 

« Trafalgar D. Water Law ?

\- Ici, mais vous pouvez juste m’appelez Law. Trafalgar Law, répondit le jeune homme.   
-Water Law ? Comme Warterloo ? demanda la rouquine en haussant les sourcils visiblement amusée.

\- Oui.

\- C’est mignon, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Hah… rosit l’élève.  
\- Penguin.  
\- Ici !  
Eeeet…Sachi !  
\- Présent. »

 

 Quand tout le monde fut appelé, Monika se présenta elle-même, écrivant son nom au tableau.

 

« Bonjour tout le monde, je m’appelle Monika Suppai, je serai… Visiblement votre professeure principale ? »

 

         La rousse leva le nez en se rendant compte de ce que venait de lui faire le proviseur. Elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte, et Monika grinça des dents : gros challenge dès le début, hein ?

 

« Bref, je serai votre professeure de sciences. »

 

         Elle reprit une grande inspiration.

 

« Je suis aussi étudiante en médecine moi-même, donc déjà pour vos contrôles, il faudra avoir beaaaucoup de patience ! Le temps que je les corrige et tout ça vous voyez ? Bon. Eeerh… »

 

         Monika se redressa et prit un paquet de feuilles qu’elle sortit de son sac en bandoulière.

 

« Je sais que ça énerve grandement les élèves, mais oui, je vais vous faire faire des fiches parce que j’en ai besoin. Entre mes cadavres à disséquer pour le bien de mes cours, mes dissertations sur les intestins et les boyaux, et les cours que je dois vous préparer, ma mémoire peut avoir tendance à flancher, expliqua la jeune femme en passant dans les rangées. »

 

Momo s’étonna de voir une lueur de curiosité ou d’admiration un peu malsaine dans les yeux de Law, ça l’amusa à vrai dire. Une fois que l’intégralité de la classe reçu une feuille, elle retourna noter quelques-unes de ses coordonnées sur le tableau blanc, ajoutant que s’ils avaient besoin d’elle, ils pouvaient la contacter sans problème et qu’elle s’arrangerait pour leur répondre le plus rapidement possible.

         Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les feuilles remontèrent le long des rangées et Monika les ramassa, les rangeant précieusement dans une pochette verte pomme en plastique toute neuve et étiquetée.

 

« Vient maintenant la partie laborieuse : vous expliquer ce en quoi consiste le cours ! »

 

         Cette partie fut bien longue, durant laquelle Monika essaya de faire participer sa classe tout de même un peu, gardant tout son sérieux. Dans l’ensemble elle réussit à garder leur attention le plus longtemps possible, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement, plutôt contente d’elle-même. A la fin de cette première heure, un surveillant, un jeune homme blond cendré, la peau un peu basanée et les yeux d’un vert viride entra avec de nombreux documents qu’il posa sur le bureau de la jeune professeure. La saluant, il ressortit pour continuer sa distribution. Après la remise de tous les documents importants et des carnets, Monika reprit ses explications, et quand elle s’arrêta, elle se rendit compte qu’ils avaient encore une heure à tuer.

 

« Bon…Eh bien… Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter ? Commencez à remplir vos documents ? Si vous avez des questions venez m’en poser, sinon faites ce que vous voulez parce que je ne crois pas que je peux vous lâcher maintenant… »

 

         Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : certains commencèrent à discuter, d’autres remplissaient déjà tous leurs documents et d’autres encore rangèrent leurs affaires, attendant que le temps passe en s’occupant seuls. Monika alla s’asseoir derrière son bureau les regardant de temps en temps, prenant son téléphone pour relire les conversations manquées dans son groupe de discussion avec Rosinante et Doflamingo. Les deux frères se moquaient gentiment de la rouquine qui en sourit.

 

« Excusez-moi, souffla une voix près d’elle. »

 

         Monika leva la tête et sourit en regardant son élève.

 

« Tu es…Law. C’est ça ? »

 

         Il haussa les sourcils visiblement surpris, puis eut un très, très léger sourire avant de poser une majorité des documents distribués sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

 

« Voilà, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Oh ! Déjà ? s’étonna Monika. Bien parfait ! Ceux qui te restent sont ceux qui ont besoins de signatures c’est ça ?   
\- Oui, effectivement.   
\- C’est bien, tu es efficace ! félicita la jeune femme en rangeant les papiers. »

 

Law eut un petit sourire et regarda un instant derrière lui avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l’attention de son professeure principale.

 

« Dîtes, tout à l’heure, vous avez dit être étudiante en médecine, commença Law ayant l’air de chercher ses mots.

\- Hum ? Ah oui, je suis en fac de médecine ! Ça t’intéresse ?   
\- Oui, je voudrai être médecin aussi. Chirurgien, précisa Law en hochant la tête comme pour appuyer ses propres mots.   
\- Ah ! C’est justement ce que je veux faire ! Si tu veux je peux répondre à certaines questions et te guider, proposa la jeune femme. »

 

Monika discuta avec son nouvel élève, prenant une feuille et lui notant le nom de sa fac, et ce qui pouvait l’intéressé. Law l’écoutait avec un silence royal, buvant les paroles de la jeune femme avec une ferveur presque non dissimulée. A midi, les élèves purent rentrer chez eux, le lendemain serait un jour libre, et le surlendemain serait la rentrée officielle et pour tout le monde. Momo salua ses élèves et discuta encore un peu avec Law avant que ce dernier ne s’en aille et qu’elle-même ne prenne la route de l’orphelinat, après être rapidement passé en salle des professeurs.

 

* * *

 

 

Monika arriva à l’orphelinat de la ville, orphelinat dans lequel elle avait passé trois ans de sa vie. Elle continuait à rendre régulièrement visite aux enfants qu’elle connaissait depuis son arrivé, enfants qui avaient bien grandis depuis le temps, la jeune  femme entra, saluant les responsables de l’orphelinat à qui elle devait beaucoup.

 

« Bonjour Momo ! Comment tu vas ? sourit la jeune femme à l’accueil.

\- Bonjour Poppy, salua Momo en allant l’enlacer. Tu vas bien ?   
\- Oui et toi ? Ton premier jour ?   
\- Il s’est bien passé oui, j’étais un peu stressée, mais ça va… »

 

Poppy sourit, hocha la tête et continua à discuter avec la jeune femme rousse. Derrière, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux passa dans un couloir, haussant les sourcils en voyant cette femme qu’il connaissait bien.

 

« Kid est là ? finit par demander Monika.

\- Hm ? Oui, il est rentré il y a un bon quart d’heure maintenant.   
\- Ah, parfait, il peut sortir ce soir ? Je lui avais promis de l’emmener chez moi. »

 

Poppy eut un large sourire et lui fit signe d’aller dans les dortoirs. Elle ne l’accompagnait pas : Monika connaissait le chemin. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis alla chercher le jeune homme qui s’était enfui dans sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, Momo toqua, et entra en souriant.

 

« Salut Kid !

\- ‘jour Momo, répondit le jeune homme en levant la tête, assis sur son lit. »

 

Monika s’approcha, et s’assit au bord du lit, avant de tirer l’adolescent contre elle. Kid se laissa faire, allant même jusqu’à fermer les yeux en sentant une main dans ses cheveux rouges, aussi rouges que ceux de la femme près de lui.

 

« Tu es allé faire ta rentrée aujourd’hui, hein ? demanda Monika en le regardant.

\- Ouais.  
\- Tu es avec Killer ?

\- Ouais. »

 

Monika se pencha et lui embrassa le front, avant de doucement lui relever la tête pour qu’il la regarde. La jeune femme passa une main légère sur le visage blanc de l’adolescent qui se laissa faire. Elle arrangea ensuite le bandeau qui retenait les mèches rousses et rebelles du jeune homme.

 

« Tu veux venir à la maison ? Je te ramène demain, dit Momo. »

 

         Les yeux rouille de Kid s’ouvrirent, traversés par une vive lueur que Monika lui connaissait bien. Lui souriant, elle se redressa, lui embrassa le front et le laissa sauter de son lit pour aller chercher son sac et faire ses affaires. En attendant, l’étudiante en médecine alla faire un tour pour saluer les orphelins, comme à son habitude, à chaque fois qu’elle venait. Quand elle finit son petit tour, elle alla ensuite saluer les différents employés de l’orphelinat, et alla attendre Kid sur le perron du bâtiment.

         Le jeune homme la rejoignit rapidement, sac sur le dos, un sourire figé au visage : Kid attendait toujours que Momo lui propose de venir chez elle. Il avait espéré, et espérait encore un peu qu’elle l’adopte un jour et devienne sa tutrice légale, malheureusement ce n’était pas possible et quelque part au fond de lui, ça le désolait. Mais passer du temps avec elle, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 

* * *

 

 

« Je pense que j’aurai ta classe, enfin, je verrai bien durant la semaine, dit Momo en regardant Kid se mettre à l’aise sur le canapé. »

 

         Le jeune homme avait ses marques, il connaissait très bien l’appartement de Momo, il y venait au moins trois fois par mois. C’était la moyenne, il pouvait arriver qu’il ne vienne qu’une ou deux fois, mais en général, Monika s’arrangeait pour qu’il puisse venir le plus possible.

         Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. Momo mit son portable en silencieux, après avoir prévenu les frères Donquixote qu’elle n’était pas seule, et leur promettant qu’elle leur raconterait sa journée le lendemain.

_Ce soir, elle s’occupait d’une personne qui lui était chère._

_Et c’était ça, sa journée normale._


	3. Amis d'enfance Ou L'Orphelin, le Noble, l'Imbécile et la Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est très long et part dans tous les sens. Donc euh... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez xD

_Amis d'enfance_

**Ou**

_L'Orphelin, le Noble, l'Imbécile et la Fugitive_

* * *

 

Ce matin-là, Sora se leva en sentant que sa respiration était sévèrement entravée par quelque chose. En ouvrant les yeux, elle dégagea un bras de son visage en grognant, manquant même un peu de le mordre au passage, sous le coup de la colère. La jeune fille releva la tête et prit un peu de peine à se redresser, balayant sa chambre du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Un corps, deux corps, trois corps… Oui, trois imbéciles endormis avec elle dans sa chambre, dont un qui était resté dans son lit, bien qu'un autre soit à moitié couché sur lui. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Luffy s'était retrouvé dans le lit de la jeune femme brune, ses bras sur le visage de son amie, carrément allongé sur elle. Les cheveux de Luffy étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ce qui fit sourire la demoiselle qui passa un doigt léger sur la cicatrice du jeune homme qui ne broncha même pas dans son sommeil.

 

L'adolescente se tourna ensuite vers le blond, qui dormait recroquevillé sur son matelas, grimaçant un peu sous le poids du plus vieux d'eux quatre : Ace. Ace qui, durant la nuit semblait avoir grimpé sur Sabo, le trouvant sûrement plus confortable qu'un matelas et était resté couché sur lui, dormant paisiblement, la bouche grande ouverte. Sabo, lui, avait réussi à se mettre à l'aise, mais avoir Ace sur les côtes ne devait certainement pas être très agréable. Enfin bref…

 

Sora sourit en les voyant, puis décala un peu Luffy pour l'allonger sur son lit, pendant qu'elle se leva délicatement pour n'en réveiller aucun des trois. Néanmoins, prenant Sabo en pitié, elle alla allonger Ace correctement pour que le blond ne face plus de grimace de douleur dans son sommeil. La réaction fut instantanée, Sabo prit une respiration plus normale au moment où le poids d'Ace se leva de lui. Sora connaissait Ace, Sabo et Luffy depuis ses neuf ans, et depuis leur première rencontre, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Sora était la seule fille, haute d'un mètre soixante-dix, de longs cheveux bruns et lisses tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses pieds. Quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur son visage faisant ressortir ses yeux gris clairs et sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine.

 

La jeune fille marcha jusque dans la cuisine où elle vit son frère qui s'affairait à faire un petit-déjeuner pour cinq personnes. Elle rit un peu amusée devant ce spectacle, mais ne dit rien, allant simplement passer ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné.

 

« Eh ! Déjà réveillée ? sourit son grand-frère.

\- Oui, et toi aussi tu t'es levé tôt, constata Sora qui le lâcha pour qu'il se retourne. »

 

Akio sécha ses mains et enlaça sa petite-sœur tendrement avant de lui embrasser le front. Akio tapait dans le un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il avait la peau beaucoup plus foncée que sa sœur, mais ils partageaient les mêmes yeux gris. De base, les cheveux d'Akio sont aussi noirs que ceux de Sora, mais monsieur aimait les teindre en blonds, allez savoir pourquoi. Tous les deux avaient une tâche de naissance assez étrange sur leur bras gauche, tâche qui était souvent prise pour un tatouage, mais bon… On ne pouvait pas tout expliquer ! Sora lâcha son frère pour l'aider à la cuisine.

Akio et Sora vivaient avec leurs parents autrefois, ceux-ci sont morts assassinés assez sauvagement. Aiji, leur grand-père avait décidé de déménager pour ne pas avoir à rester dans le champ d'action du meurtrier et surtout de peur de se faire retrouver. Ce qui avait frappé le jeune Akio à l'époque était à quel point la police semblait n'y accorder aucune importance, et aussi le trouble dans le regard de son grand-père lors du déménagement. A l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, Akio est persuadé que son grand-père savait quelque chose quant au meurtrier.

 _Savait_.

Oui, parce que leur grand-père est décédé maintenant, et il n'a jamais délié sa langue, pour protéger ses petits-enfants sûrement. Peut-on vraiment parler de protection ? Soit. Au moins, Aiji avait survécu jusqu'à la majorité de son petit-fils qui du coup, pu s'occuper de sa sœur sans avoir à la voir partir dans une famille d'accueil, ce qui avait été leur plus grande crainte du vivant de leur grand-père.

 

« Bonjour Sora, bonjour Akio, salua une voix un peu endormie. »

 

Sora se tourna vers un Sabo à moitié endormi qui passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et sautilla jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer et lui embrasser les deux joues. Le blond rit un peu, les joues roses et le lui rendit avant d'aller saluer Akio et de s'asseoir à table, demandant au frère et à la sœur s'il pouvait commencer à manger.

 

« Oui bien sûr ! Vas-y, ne nous attendant pas ! sourit l'aîné des Blue.

\- Ne _**LES** _ attend pas ! corrigea la jeune fille en pointant l'étage, là où se trouvaient sa chambre et les deux autres en train de dormir. »

 

Sabo eut un petit rire et commença à se faire une tartine, avant de se tourner vers Sora qui le fixait sans rien dire, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Il haussa les sourcils, puis lui sourit la faisant réagir par la même occasion.

 

« Tes côtes, dit Sora en haussant les sourcils

\- Huh ?

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Hein ? Euh… »

 

Sabo appuya un peu sur ses côtes et grimaça une ou deux fois avant de se redresser et de la regarder en arquant un sourcil blond.

 

« Comment… ?

\- Ace dormait sur toi, ricana Sora en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

 

Sabo rosit à ce contact et sourit avant de soupirer bruyamment, massant ses côtes avec lenteur. Ses frères sont vraiment des sauvages finis ! En parlant d'eux, voilà Ace qui arrivait, Luffy sous le bras, tous les deux à moitié endormis. Le plus vieux des deux bruns posa le plus jeune sur une chaise avant de saluer Sabo, Akio et d'enlacer Sora, la serrant contre son torse nu avec force, lui embrassant le front et les joues. La jeune femme gloussa un peu en grattant le dos d'Ace en même temps, plantant ensuite son regard ombrageux dans les deux onyx du Portgas.

 

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Hm…

\- Pas de cauchemars ?

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Hm… C'est bien alors… Ah, il faudra que tu t'excuses auprès de Sabo, tu l'as écrasé hier soir ! ricana la jeune femme. »

 

Ace la lâcha en riant, puis s'excusa tout de suite auprès de Sabo qui les regardait un peu bizarrement.

 

« Ah ! Euh… C'est pas grave, c'était dans ton sommeil ! sourit le blond un peu gêné.

\- Oui mais même, tu aurais pu me dégager ! Enfin, excuse-moi encore. »

 

Sabo lui sourit, puis continua de manger son petit-déjeuner, avant de regarder Luffy émerger en sentant l'assiette de bacon que venait de poser Akio. Les yeux des trois frères se mirent à briller quasi-instantanément quand le grand-frère de Sora posa des assiettes d'omelettes (à la viande, hein ? Sinon c'est pas drôle…) sur la table, aidé de sa sœur. Le temps qu'ils tournent le dos pour remplir d'autres plats, les trois imbéciles avaient déjà vidé une bonne partie de ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Akio resta figé quelques instants, les toisant assez mal alors que Sora riait aux éclats, bien qu'il les connaisse depuis assez longtemps, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à l'idée que ces trois jeunes hommes étaient des gouffres sans fond. Sora alla les rejoindre, mangeant un peu moins, certes. Akio pour sa part, ne se permis de manger que quand les quatre adolescents débarrassèrent leurs plats sales pour aller se laver. Sora d'abord, ensuite suivie de Sabo, puis Ace et Luffy, en même temps. Ace préférait éviter que Luffy ne fasse son enfant capricieux et ne fasse semblant de se laver.

 

Vers dix heures, quand la ville commençait à bien s'éveiller, que les voitures passaient bruyamment dans les rues et que la maisonnée s'agitait, Akio se décida à aller à son travail, laissant la maison à sa petite-sœur. A peine était-il sortit qu'il se tendit, comme ayant un très mauvais pressentiment : laisser Ace, Sabo, Sora et Luffy dans une maison, seuls n'étaient certainement pas une bonne idée, et il en avait une certaine expérience : les rideaux retrouvés brûlés, des tapis et des meubles calcinés, inondations dans la buanderie, matelas retrouvés dans le jardin, pompiers et policiers devant chez lui, questionnant les adolescents pendant qu'un Luffy au front ensanglanté hurlait de rire, répétant sans arrêt : « **ÇA VALAIT LE COUP, HEIN !? LE DÎTES PAS À MON GRAND-PÈRE PAR CONTRE !** ». De ce qu'Akio avait compris ce jour-là, les trois frères voulaient jouer avec des pétards. Mettez dans une petite pièce des pétards plus ou moins forts, trois imbéciles et une jeune fille qui essaie de les retenir, secouez très fort, et ça donne trois blessés mort de rire, fiers d'eux-mêmes et prêts à le refaire.

 

Oui, Akio avait peur des conneries que ces trois rats pouvaient accomplir, mais bon… Depuis quelques temps ils semblaient s'être calmés… Du moins, il espérait.

 

« Seigneur, faîtes que la maison soit encore debout quand je rentre ce soir… »

* * *

 

Sora elle, s'était assise devant la télé, zappant quasiment toutes les chaînes qui passaient : à dix heures il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, juste quelques programmations pour les petits vieux qui ne faisaient rien de leur journée. Luffy qui était bien calme pour une fois, vint se glisser dans les bras de Sora qui lui caressa les cheveux au moment où il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ace et Sabo étaient à l'étage, mais la jeune fille mit plus de temps à s'en rendre compte, absorbée par un épisode du dessin animé préféré de Luffy.

 

A l'étage effectivement, Ace finissait de se sécher les cheveux pendant que Sabo brossait les siens, qui étaient encore un peu lisses, quoique ses boucles commençaient à se former. Debout torse nu devant le miroir, le Portgas lâcha sa serviette qui reposait sur le haut de son crâne, avant d'observer attentivement ses tâches de rousseurs qui se répandaient de son visage jusqu'à son torse, passant par ses épaules, s'éparpillant sur son dos et son torse… Il les aimait beaucoup ses tâches de rousseurs. Encore plus depuis que ses amis lui disaient que ça lui donnait un certain charme.

Il sourit, puis fut tiré de sa rêverie par le soupir retentissant de Sabo qui se laissa tomber sur le lit de leur amie.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace en se tournant vers son meilleur ami tout en retirant sa serviette de sa tête.

\- Rien, rien, je repense à mes parents…, marmonna Sabo.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas retourné chez toi en leur présence ?

\- J'en sais rien… J'évite même Stelly, il balance à mes parents quand je suis là et quand je ne le suis pas ! »

 

Sabo se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Ace, fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Tu sais que cette petite **_merde_** a appelé mes parents, la dernière fois que je suis rentré pour récupérer mes affaires pour la rentrée ? J'ai dû me **casser** par la fenêtre pour éviter mon père ! Heureusement que j'ai vu la voiture se garer devant la maison !

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- J'te jure… Je sais plus quoi faire… Vivement le vingt mars prochain…

\- Encore six mois de longue et laborieuse cavale, hein ? dit Ace, ayant l'air un peu embêté pour son ami. »

 

Sabo grogna en passant une main sur sa figure, soupira, puis s'assit correctement. Il glissa une main entre ses mèches blondes et soyeuses, laissant s'échapper un nouveau soupir las, ayant l'air abattu.

 

« Il va bien falloir que tu y retournes de temps en temps… Tu sais, histoire que tu n'aies pas la police aux fesses… T'es encore mineur Sabo, tu peux pas fuir tes parents trop longtemps…»

 

Le concerné regarda son frère avec une lueur peinée dans les yeux, il se laissa retomber sur le lit en grommelant un peu, une main sur le ventre, le vide emplissait ses prunelles bleues. La vacuité même de son esprit l'étonna pendant quelques instants, il aurait tant aimé disparaître en ce moment présent. Sabo était amorphe sur le lit de Sora, humidifiant les draps de la jeune fille avec ses cheveux flavescents qui commençaient à onduler. Ace le dévisagea longuement, se sentant impuissant face à la détresse de son meilleur ami et frère.

 

Les problèmes de Sabo ne dataient pas d'hier : depuis ses dix ans, c'était un véritable combat pour lui, chaque jour. Sabo ne voulait jamais rien faire comme ses parents, pas par esprit de rébellion, mais surtout parce que ce que lui imposaient ses parents ne lui plaisait pas. Il était assez intelligent, absolument conscient du monde qui l'entourait et il était aussi au courant de ses privilèges de noble, qui était au passage un titre qu'il rejetait. Le jeune homme enchaînait les fugues, allant se réfugier chez Ace, Luffy voire Sora pendant plusieurs jours, sans donner de nouvelles avant de se sentir obligé de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas poser de problèmes aux gens qui l'hébergeaient. Plus il grandissait, plus ça devenait véritablement compliqué de s'entendre avec ses parents et sa _raclure_ de petit-frère. Cet **adopté** se pensait tout permis et faisait la fierté de ses parents adoptifs étant donné qu'il se pliait à tous leurs ordres.

 

Mais tout cela n'était pas dénué d'intérêts : Stelly savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Sabo et ses parents avaient des relations très, très conflictuelles et ça, Stelly l'exploitait largement, ce que son grand-frère n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Stelly était fourbe, sournois, perfide, hypocrite, lâche, condescendant, hautain, méprisant et méprisable, mielleux, opportuniste, traître… C'était un **_rat_** aux yeux de Sabo, qui trouvait que ce gamin accumulait plus les défauts que les qualités. En plus de cela, il profitait de la moindre erreur de son frère pour se hisser au plus haut, ou pour mieux le dénoncer et l'enfoncer. Au début, Sabo se laissait faire, puis un jour, il vit –très- rouge : ce fut plus fort que lui, il colla son poing dans le visage de son frère, qui maintenant, faisait attention avant de parler ou d'aller cafter à ses parents.

Sabo se redressa en soupirant, craquant son dos et ses bras, finissant de se sécher les cheveux et de s'habiller, tout comme Ace qui se les attacha pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite.

 

« T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen en attendant le mois de mars, sourit doucement Ace en tapant gentiment dans le dos du blond.

\- Hm, merci. »

 

Ace sourit, puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les deux plus jeunes de leur petit groupe. Luffy était toujours allongé sur le canapé, surtout sur Sora qui lui caressait les cheveux en souriant, s'étant désintéressée de la télé pendant quelques secondes. Ace s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé et tendit sa main pour pincer doucement la joue de l'adolescente qui en sourit.

 

« Hey, sourit le brun en caressant du bout des doigts la joue blanche et rebondie de la jeune femme.

\- Hey, répondit-elle.

\- Vous regardez quoi ? demanda Ace en faisant le tour pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- Mon manga préféré ! sourit son petit-frère en se redressant en tapant des mains.

\- Ah ? »

 

Ace regarde l'écran et haussa les sourcils, ah oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, il se souvenait qu'il avait promis à Luffy de lui acheter le dernier tome de ce manga sur des pirates ayant des super pouvoirs. Il fallait qu'Ace commence à le lire d'ailleurs, ça l'intéressait pas mal, ça avait l'air drôle. Le jeune Monkey se leva et alla sauter sur Ace qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Sabo arriva au même moment, et sourit en voyant qu'il y avait de la place près de la jolie brune. Il s'y pressa un peu, inconsciemment, et s'assit près d'elle.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre assis devant la télé un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Luffy se lève en baillant bruyamment, faisant savoir qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait se distraire. Ace le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais en voyant Sora se blottir contre Sabo, il fronça un peu les sourcils et poussa Luffy sur eux, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour empêcher tous rapprochements entre ces deux-là.

 

« Ah ! Luffy ! grommela Sabo en le fusillant du regard, serrant Sora contre son torse.

\- Hahaha ! »

 

Ace se leva et regarda le temps dehors, ignorant Sabo qui commençait à taper sur la tête de Luffy pendant que Sora s'éclipsait pour rejoindre le Portgas près de la baie vitrée, passant son bras dans le dos du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle.

 

« Vous restez dormir ce soir ou… ?

\- Hm… Je pense que Sabo va venir dormir chez nous, enfin, j'ai un doute… Je pense qu'il va être obligé de rentrer chez lui… Tu sais, pour ses affaires, tout ça…

\- Huh. »

 

Ace sourit en la serrant un peu contre lui, embrassant son front au passage.

 

« Dis, Ace ! appela Luffy qui était maintenant assis sur les genoux de Sabo.

\- Ah ?

\- T'as dit à papy qu'on était ici ? »

 

Un ange passa, Ace avait la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le simple fait de voir son frère comme ça, fit que Luffy se tendit en moins de cinq secondes, Sabo le sentit et regarda Ace de travers.

 

« Oh non Ace ! Pas encore ! s'écria Sora en le tapant sur le torse. »

 

L'adolescente se précipita vers le téléphone le plus proche, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Les quatre adolescents se figèrent et se mirent à trembler. Sora se tourna vers Ace, Sabo et Luffy pour leur faire signe de s'enfuir par le jardin. Alors que la sonnette retentissait pour la troisième fois avec plus de véhémence, rapidement suivie par de puissants tambourinements qui faisaient trembler la porte, les trois frères décampèrent sans bruits et sautèrent la barrière du jardin. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, laissant passer un vieil homme furieux qui entra en coup de vent.

 

« OÙ ?!

\- Eh… Je… Euh…

\- OÙ ?! »

 

Sora était tellement surprise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, bah, pas de soucis ! Le vieillard, Garp, remarqua la baie vitrée ouverte et s'y précipita, se lançant à la poursuite de l'orphelin, du noble et de l'imbécile. L'adolescente souffla et laissa la porte d'entrée à moitié ouverte, s'attendant déjà à ce que l'un des trois fuyards parviennent à échapper au vieux et vienne récupérer les affaires des deux autres pour mieux repartir. Sauf que, pour une fois, ils se firent ramener en un temps record, à cause de Luffy, qui visiblement était partit pieds nus et qui avait drastiquement ralentit les deux autres.

 

« AH ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit de m'appeler ?! Je dois le deviner c'est ça ?! Petits-fils ingrats ! »

 

Une, deux, trois belles bosses rouges sur les deux têtes brunes et l'unique tête blonde de la pièce. Luffy s'excusa à mi-voix, alors qu'Ace ne faisait que grogner de mécontentement. Sabo soupira en massant sa bosse, Sora leur apporta de la glace à chacun.

 

« Bonjour papy ! sourit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Garp.

\- Bonjour Sora, ma jolie tu vas bien ?

\- Yep ! Et toi ?

\- Mieux, merci. »

 

Il jeta un bref regard aux trois adolescents qui se redressèrent en gémissant.

 

« Vous avez pas oublié quelque chose ? gronda leur grand-père.

\- Quoi ? Y'avait quelque chose de prévu ? rouspéta Ace en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Een peut-être ? »

 

Un ange passa, suivit d'un autre, puis les flammes du Pandémonium remontèrent dans les joues des trois frères. Enfin, plutôt des deux plus âgés, Luffy avait la mémoire d'un poisson rouge après tout… Sabo et Ace montèrent rapidement prendre leurs affaires pour ressortir en courant et en hurlant, traînant Luffy par le col qui se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait. Sora leur fit signe, disant qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Fermant la porte, elle sourit à Garp et commença à parler avec lui.

* * *

 

Les trois frères arrivèrent dans un gymnase, tout pantelants, et filèrent se changer dans les vestiaires pour hommes où il restait quelques casiers de libres. Ace se changea avec une rapidité déconcertante, Sabo prit un peu plus de temps étant donné qu'il aidait Luffy qui prenait encore plus son temps. Quand leurs affaires furent rangées dans trois casiers, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis sur le terrain qui s'échauffaient toujours. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains leur sourit, faisant ressortir sa cicatrice près de son œil gauche.

 

« Eh bah ! Presque à l'heure mais pas vraiment en retard non plus ! rit-il. C'est votre grand-père qui est partit vous chercher ?

\- Oh, la ferme Thatch… grommela Ace en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Hahaha ! Salut Luffy, salut Sabo !

\- Bonjour Thatch, Marco, tout le monde, salua à son tour le jeune noble. »

 

Thatch se tourna vers un blond, Marco, qui haussa simplement les sourcils en voyant Ace. Il s'avança vers lui et lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Un autre blond arriva, ses cheveux tiraient légèrement vers le châtain clair, et il avait de très beaux yeux vert viride. En le voyant, Luffy se dégagea de Sabo et sautilla jusqu'à lui pour le saluer.

 

« Ace avait complètement oublié qu'on devait te rejoindre ! balança le plus jeune en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- LUFFY ! s'écria Ace qui manqua de le frapper.

\- Haha ! C'est pas grave, vous êtes là, c'est le principal ! »

 

Marco secoua doucement la tête en ricanant avant de dire aux trois frères de s'échauffer.

 

« On attend Haruta, Izo, Blenheim, Fossa, Rakoyou, Namur, Vista et les autres, informa Thatch.

\- Whitey Bay aussi viendra aujourd'hui je crois, ajouta Marco en s'étirant. »

 

Ace hocha la tête, puis commença à faire des tours de terrains en courant, suivit de Sabo et Luffy. Pendant ce temps, Thatch et Marco discutaient en se faisant quelques passes avec le ballon de basket. Le plus souvent, toute cette petite bande d'amis se rejoignait pour jouer au basket pendant deux heures ou trois, avant d'aller dans un restaurant, d'aller manger dans un parc tous ensemble ou chez l'un d'eux.

 

Quand les autres arrivèrent, leur partie put commencer. La majorité des personnes présentes étaient des proches d'Ace : Sabo ne connaissait pas trop Marco et Thatch, juste très rapidement, idem pour Luffy. La seule personne qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois très bien était Een, Een Stanfoil.

 

Ce jeune homme avait été leur baby-sitter quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait été là, tout comme Marco, Thatch et les autres quand la mère d'Ace était morte de maladie. Un peu avant que Garp ne puisse le recueillir légalement, il avait séjourné chez Edward Newgate qui avait connu son père, et qui lui, était devenu son père de cœur. C'est aussi comme cela qu'il avait pu rencontrer Marco et les autres : Edward les avait tous sorti de situations très épineuses et ainsi, ils lui étaient éternellement redevable. En plus de cela, toutes ces jeunes personnes avaient pu se trouver une grande famille qu'ils aimaient énormément.

* * *

 

Vers la fin de leur entraînement, Ace haussa les sourcils en voyant Sora leur faire signe de loin. Il se leva et marcha vers elle, suivit de Een.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? sourit Een en la saluant.

\- Bonjour Een ! J'apporte le déjeuner ! Pas pour tout le monde malheureusement, mais pour les trois pouilleux en tout cas ! Ace, tu iras remercier papy Garp en rentrant. »

 

Le concerné poussa un soupir digne d'une baleine échouée, avant de grommeler et finalement de sourire quand Sora passa sa main derrière son oreille pour gratter ce petit carré de peau sensible, juste à côté de la racine de ses cheveux bruns. Le Portgas se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et se pencha en avant vers son amie pour qu'elle le gratte un peu plus, ce que Sora fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Petit à petit, les différents joueurs arrêtèrent leur jeu après que Marco ait marqué le dernier panier, faisant hurler Thatch.

 

« Tu l'auras la prochaine fois, sourit le blond.

\- NON ! JE VOULAIS LE FAIRE ! JE VOULAIS !

\- Mais quel bébé… »

 

Een eut un petit rire avant d'aller se changer pour rejoindre Sora à l'entrée, qui attendait patiemment les trois frères. Au fur et à mesure que tout le monde sortait, la lycéenne les saluait en souriant, par un câlin ou une bise. Certains restaient discuter avec elle, d'autres parlaient entre eux… Quand Een, Ace, Sabo et Luffy arrivèrent, Belheim, Namur, Fossa, Vista et Joz furent les premiers à partir, ayant d'autres obligations. Whitey Bay s'en alla elle aussi, voyant son bus arriver au loin, poursuivie par Curiel qui prenait le même bus. Il restait Marco qui pianotait sur son téléphone, Thatch qui discutait avec Izo et Haruta, Sora, Een, Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Tous les autres étaient partis.

 

« On fait quoi ? demanda Thatch en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- On peut aller chez moi, mais il faudra passer faire deux ou trois petites courses, dit Sora en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais, et le déjeuner que tu nous as fait ? demanda Sabo en prenant Sora par le bras.

\- Bah… »

 

Elle se tourna vers Luffy qui entamait déjà la deuxième boîte à déjeuner qui renfermait ce qu'elle avait préparé pour Ace. Les deux grands frères ne dirent absolument rien, préférant éviter toute effusion de sang, et partirent acheter de quoi manger avec les autres.

* * *

 

De retour chez Sora, tout le monde se mit à l'aise pour le déjeuner, on s'était serré sur le canapé, un deux, trois coussins par terre, on faisait de la place là où on pouvait. Sora, Haruta et Izo étaient en cuisine, interdisant aux trois frères d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Dans le salon, Luffy se roulait par terre, feignant qu'il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait pas bientôt. Cela fascinait Marco, qui se disait quand même que le petit Monkey venait de s'enfiler trois boîtes-déjeuner à lui tout seul, sans partager et sans boire pour tout faire passer, et que sur le chemin du retour, il s'était farcit une boîte entière de biscuits chocolatés. On avait vraiment peine à croire que c'était humainement possible. Vraiment.

 

Sortant de la cuisine, Haruta, esquiva prestement Luffy qui lui bondissait dessus et apporta les premières pizzas qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle rejoignit ensuite Izo et Sora dans la cuisine, ramenant à chaque fois des plats sur la table basse, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse manger.

 

« Y'a pas du jus ? demanda Luffy après avoir mangé deux calzones et trois pizzas à lui seul.

\- Hm ? Dans l'arrière-cuisine sûrement, va te servir ! Tu connais le chemin ? sourit Sora.

\- Oui bien sûr ! »

 

Le jeune homme se leva et trottina vers la cuisine. Une fois qu'il y fut, il ouvrit la porte qui était juste à côté du four pour déboucher sur un tout petit local où il y avait quelques étagères pleines de bouteilles. Luffy prit la première brique de jus qu'il vit et retourna dans la cuisine en fermant la porte. Le petit brun prit un verre et le remplit à ras avant de poser la brique en carton.

 

« QUELQU'UN VEUT DU JUS OU PAS ?! »

 

Quelques « MOI ! » retentirent depuis le salon. Luffy sortit plusieurs verres et commença à les remplir, tout en prenant de petites gorgées de son propre verre.

 

« Il est bizarre ce jus, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la cuisine. »

 

Il passa leur verre à Marco et Thatch, avant de retourner finir son verre cul-sec dans la cuisine. Luffy se resservit avant d'apporter les autres verres. Revenant une dernière fois dans la cuisine, il but son second verre comme le premier, cul-sec, et le reposa, essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa main, hoquetant un peu. Le jeune Monkey ne se sentait… Pas bien. La tête lui tournait, et de petites bulles colorées envahissaient son champ visuel. Luffy essaya de rester droit, et marcha difficilement vers le salon.

 

« Mais pourquoi le sol tangue… ? dit-il en se retenant au mur.

\- Luffy, ça va ? s'enquit Haruta en le regardant arriver. »

 

Cette simple question fit que tout le monde se tourna vers le petit-frère d'Ace et de Sabo. Marco, Thatch et Sora arquèrent un sourcil en même temps, devant la rougeur des joues du petit brun. Ace fronça les sourcils et se leva pour rattraper son frère qui se laissa aller dans les bras du Portgas en soupirant longuement, se plaignant qu'il crevait de chaud et que la terre bougeait sous ses pieds.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? maugréa Sabo en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai juste… Haaaaaah… J'ai juste bu du jus… se défendit le petit brun.

\- Le même qu'il y a dans ces verres ? demanda Izo en reniflant le contenu de son verre.

\- Voui… »

 

Tous se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Thatch avec un regard on ne peut plus équivoque.

 

« Pourquoi c'est toujours **MOI** le cobaye ?! s'insurgea ce dernier.

\- Allez Thatch, goûte ! encouragea Haruta. »

 

Thatch fit entendre son mécontentement avant de prendre une grande gorgée de verre. Il claqua sa langue sur son palais, avalant le liquide par petite gorgées, l'analysant quelques secondes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Marco.

 

« C'quoi l'truc qu'on a bu la dernière fois quand on est parti à la fête de Vista ? demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mais si ! Même que Namur s'est fait avoir ! Il a cru que c'était du jus de raisins mais non !

\- De la Sangria ?

\- VOILA ! C'est ça !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Luffy s'est enfilé de la sangria ?! s'écria Ace en serrant son petit-frère dans ses bras, ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

\- Ben ouais, y'a pas photo. »

 

Izo et Haruta trempèrent leurs lèvres dans le liquide avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête très vif, aucun des deux n'appréciaient l'alcool. Sora parut embêtée, et se promit qu'elle allait engueuler son frère comme il se doit quand il rentrerait. Sabo pour sa part bu son verre sans broncher, comme Een qui le fit avec un peu plus d'hésitation. Ace, aidé de Sora monta Luffy dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'allonge, préparant une aspirine pour le jeune garçon.

 

« Quatorze ans et il a déjà une cuite à son actif, seigneur… soupira Ace en grinçant des dents.

\- C'est pas sa faute Ace, répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Mon frère n'avait pas à laisser ça là. On a une cave et on s'était mis d'accord pour qu'il mette ce genre de choses-là. »

 

Ace couvrit Luffy et lui caressa lentement les cheveux du jeune garçon qui sombrait assez difficilement dans un sommeil profond. Sora le regarda faire, les joues roses. Elle laissa son regard se balader sur les épaules nues et mouchetés de tâches de rousseurs qu'il avait héritées de sa mère. Sora vissa sa tête sur ses épaules, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Depuis que Sora connaissait Ace, jamais elle ne l'avait quitté des yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, une myriade de papillons se bousculait dans le creux de son ventre, son cœur lui-même ratait quelques bonds. Le Portgas ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférente, aujourd'hui encore, même si elle préférait mettre leur amitié avant tout le reste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle en était toujours folle amoureuse.

La jeune femme sursauta quand le regard onyx d'Ace se tourna vers elle. Son cœur commença à tambouriner avec ardeur dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal. Dans un sursaut, Sora reprit son souffle et sourit.

 

« Hm ?

\- Ah ? Tu… Hum… Me fixais, je pensais que tu voulais quelque chose, sourit Ace.

\- Ah… En fait je… »

 

Sora ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle entendit quelque chose se briser au rez-de-chaussée. Ace et elle se regardèrent longuement et d'un accord tacite, descendirent voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils auraient largement préféré ne pas voir ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Leurs amis qui pensaient si bien tenir l'alcool et qui ne voulaient pas jeter la boisson du grand frère de leur hôte s'étaient forcés à boire. Et le résultat n'était pas des meilleurs : un pot à fleur venait de prendre cher. Marco philosophait sur les dauphins, pendant que Thatch faisait sauter Izo sur ses genoux en riant bêtement. Haruta pleurnichait sur les genoux de Sabo, sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de seins. Sabo lui caressait les cheveux, mais était complètement dans le gaz, il louchait même, un léger filet de salive au coin de la bouche. Même Een qui avait toujours eut le sens des responsabilités était au sol, faisant la chenille sur le parquet.

Sora et Ace se regardèrent, sentant que les prochaines heures allaient être extrêmement longues.

 

« Mon frère… Mon frère va me tuer…, gémit Sora.

\- Je veux bien essayer d'aider, mais là… souffla Ace. »

* * *

 

« _**MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA**_ ? s'écria Akio debout à l'entrée. »

 

La vision était cocasse : Ace essayait de tirer Thatch jusqu'aux toilettes, c'était à son tour de décuver. Ce dernier rechignait à y aller et se retenait au short de Sora qui était à quatre pattes par terre, tenant les chevilles de Haruta qui avait cru drôle de commencer à se dévêtir devant tout le monde. Ne mesurant pas sa force, Thatch tirait beaucoup trop et on avait une jolie vue sur la raie de l'adolescente de seize ans qui rougit furieusement en voyant son grand-frère. Ace n'en menait pas large, il avait du vomi sur son marcel noir, signé Sabo.

 

« SORA ! hurla Akio en se tournant vers elle.

\- AH NON ! C'EST TA FAUTE CETTE FOIS ! hurlèrent Ace et Sora en le pointant du doigt. »

 

Akio eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul en les fixant les yeux écarquillés. Sa faute ? De quel droit ?

 

« On S'ÉTAIT MIS D'ACCORD ! TES ALCOOLS, C'EST DANS LA CAVE QU'ILS VONT ! hurla sa petite sœur en retenant toujours Haruta.

\- Mes al… Me dit pas que…

\- SI ! C'EST TA FAUTE ! »

 

Akio les regarda, soupira, trépigna, puis entra en enlevant sa veste.

 

« Vous avez école demain ?

\- OUI !

\- Oh merde… »

 

Toute la soirée durant, Akio, Sora et Ace s'occupèrent des sept personnes ivres et à moitié comateuses, leur trouvant des places dans la maison pour s'allonger. Ace dû appeler Vista, Blenheim, et Joz pour venir récupérer Haruta, Izo, Thatch et Marco, ils furent d'ailleurs très surpris de les voir dans cet état. Quant à Een, eh bien, il pouvait rester dormir et décuver en toute tranquillité.

* * *

Vers vingt-trois heures, quand la maison redevint calme, et qu'ils finirent de ranger, Sora alla se coucher sur un matelas à terre dans sa chambre, laissant Ace s'allonger près d'elle. Luffy et Sabo occupaient le lit de la demoiselle. Ace et Sora se regardèrent un instant avant que le Portgas ne la serre contre son torse.

 

« On va avoir du mal demain… murmura-t-il en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

\- Hm… J'en peux plus… »

 

Sora regarda le torse d'Ace et passa un doigt léger dessus. Constatant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, elle leva les yeux et sourit en le voyant endormit. La brune se redressa et lui embrassa la joue, puis le bout du nez, avant de se caler dans les bras de son ami, pour s'endormir tout en étant bercée par la respiration de ce dernier.

En plus, Ace est un chauffage sur pattes ! Ah, la nuit était si calme ! Comme c'est agréable !

 

« Bonne nuit les gars, chuchota Sora en fermant les yeux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà ? Des questions ? Des critiques ? Des commentaires ? ^^  
> A la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce long prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !
> 
> Ah oui ! Comme vous avez dû le remarquer si vous avez lui mes autres fictions, certains personnages réapparaissent. L'explication est très simple : je déteste créer une myriade d'Ocs. Du coup, j'ai mon petit nombre d'Ocs pour One Piece que je réutilise. Donc il y a des noms que vous reverrez souvent ! Voilà, voilà !
> 
> Une petite réaction, or nah ?


End file.
